


Sitting on the Ledge

by charoula



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fear of Heights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charoula/pseuds/charoula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meladriel is sitting on a ledge. Cullen is really upset about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting on the Ledge

**Author's Note:**

> Using a prompt from tumblr: Are you out of your damn mind?

The sun shone with all it's glory, warming Meladriel's face. The mage had finally some free time, that she would prefer spending with a friend, but she didn't want to be a bother. Dorian loved reading. Mela loved it just as much, but she felt it was pointless to hang out with someone if all they did was read. She realized how hypocritical that sounded as she fixed her grip on her own book that she carried around.

Her advisers were always busy. She loved all three of them, but they all had a lot of work to do. As for the rest of her companions, she felt there was always something separating them. Maybe it was her being a witch, she felt some sort of insecurity when hanging out with them. Maybe they were afraid of her magic. Or, perhaps she was afraid of them. She had been around mages all her life. Then there was Solas, who seemed to like her, but calling him a friend didn't seem right.

When she had nothing better to do, Meladriel always ended up on the higher areas of the castle, if the weather allowed it. The frigid mountain air gave her a sense of freedom. Today was no different. She let out a bored sigh and took a seat on an embrasure*, near Cullen's office. She hung her legs on the outside of the wall; the height didn't bother her at all. She opened her banned-by-the-Circle book that Dorian recommended a couple of days earlier and read uninterrupted until the door from Cullen's office opened loudly. She looked up and saw two lieutenants exiting. One of them was wearing the elaborate Orlais uniform, while the other was definitely from the Inquisition itself.

The two soldiers greeted Meladriel by bringing their fists to their chest. The woman returned the greeting with a gentle nod and watched them as they walked away, talking to each other.

“Inquisitor! Are you out of your damn mind?” Cullen's familiar voice shouted at her.

Meladriel turned to look at him with raised eyebrows. “What did I do?”

Cullen looked exasperated. He rolled his eyes as he walked to her. “Stop messing around with your luck. Are you trying to get yourself killed?”

“Calm down.” Meladriel laughed. 

“It's not a laughing matter, Mela. Come on, get away from there.” 

The mage put her book aside and did as she was told without any problems. She turned to Cullen and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I didn't mean to scare you.”

“You mustn't put-”

“... Yourself in danger.” She giggled. She had been hearing that since she joined the Inquisition. She was the only one that could help. “I'm fine. I was just sitting there. I wasn't planning to fall.”

Cullen let out a sigh.

“Look, I promise I won't do it again. Does it help?” She gave him her cutest smile.

“A lot.” The Commander returned the smirk and wrapped his hands around her waist.

Meladriel ruffled the back of his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> *embrasure: the bottom/sunken part of the battlements, apparently :3 If I use it wrong, let me know.


End file.
